1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to network systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for priority-based flow control between nodes.
2. Introduction
Networked systems can include a plurality of nodes that are arranged in a topology that can be discovered. Discovery of the configured topology enables an identification of the particular traffic routing between nodes in the network. For example, the discovered topology enables an identification of the shortest path between two nodes in the network.
One example of a particular network topology is a ring topology. Ring topologies are beneficial in its creation of path redundancy between nodes. While this path redundancy is beneficial in the increased reliability that results, ring topologies can lead to traffic flow control issues due to loops that exist in the network. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that ensures that deadlock issues within a loop topology are prevented while maintaining the best utilization of network resources.